Qu'est ce qu'un Gryffondor ?
by Snapou Black
Summary: Les Gryffondor, tout le monde en parle mais au fond ... qui sait ce que c'est ?  Ecrit avec Ly'Nane


**De** : Ly'Nane & Snapou Black

**Disclam'** : Rien n'est à nous, même si je pense que nous ne dirions pas non pour un p'tit bout.

**Perso principal **: Gryffondor

**Titre de l'OS **: Qu'est ce qu'un Gryffondor ?

**Résumé** :_ Les Gryffondor, tout le monde en parle mais au fond ... qui sait ce que c'est ?  
><em>

**En plus** : Ecrit en collaboration avec Ly'Nane. Une cocote formidable

**Review : **Donc pour les review, je les lui transmettrais et nous y répondrons toutes deux :) Moi par reply direct, elle par mp

* * *

><p>Saaaaalut tout le monde comment vous sentez vous ? Bien ? Très bien ? Plus que bien ? C'est bien tout ça !<br>Nous revoici donc pour un nouvelle tentative d'analyse ... après les Serpentards et les Mangemorts, nous allons nous intéresser un peu plus au camp "du bien".  
>Je vous rappelle donc que vous avez tous une petite feu-feuille près de vous et une plu-plume pour noter vos résultats et nous les dires à la fin ! Oui oui ... la technologie moderne ... c'est le pieeeeeeeeed !<br>Alors bien entendu les trois réponses sont toujours caricaturée n'est ce pas. Nous savons très bien qu'en fait c'est plus tempérééééééé ... mais sinon c'est difficile de départager les gens et si c'est pas bien fait : je suis tout tristounet. Et c'est pas cool d'être triste.  
>Je dirais même... que c'est triste d'être triste ?<br>Rangez vos tomates ! Je me tais et je lance le Quizz. Mais vous rangez vos tomates avant. Hey toi ! La blondinette du premier rang : tu me ranges cette patate !  
>C'est kiki mon parti ...<br>STOP ! Stop ! Stop ! C'est quoi cette plume ? Non mais tu te moques de la tête à moi là ! Une plume verte ! Quand ça parle de Gryffondor. Non mais t'es pas bien, hein ? Allez ... ranges moi ça et prends en une convenable. Comment ça t'as pas ? Bah colories la en rouge, je sais pas moi ... mais PAS DE VERT.  
>Non ? Bon toi ... tu sors.<br>Maintenant c'est bon.  
>C'est re kiki mon parti !<p>

**Question 1**: Hagrid est ...

A. Il est pas garde chasse lui ? Ou alors Professeur…  
>B. Un ami génial et farfelu ! Il n'a peur de rien et aime tout ce qui est effrayant... peut être pas si génial que ça, en fait.<br>C. Mieux vaut ne rien dire sur lui

**Question 2**: Quelque chose se passe dans le château, les professeurs vous disent d'aller de suite dans vos dortoir, que faites vous…

A. S'ils nous disent d'y retourner c'est que le problème est sérieux, grave. Mieux vaut donc ne pas manquer d'aller se faire tuer, non ?  
>B. J'y vais… en traînant les pieds mais lorsque les professeurs on le dos tourné je fais demi-tour ! De tout façon je suis un Gryffondor, donc je suis courageux et réfléchis et donc je peux résoudre ce problème tout seul !<br>C. Poussez-vous ! J'arriiive ! Nàn mais j'suis pas suicidaire moi : je laisse le boulot à mes camarades.

**Question 3**: Si vous vous retrouviez face à face avec une Acromentule bien décidée à vous dévorer ... que feriez-vous ?

A. Eh bien… Si elle veut bien discuter, je lui expliquerais clairement que je suis pas comestible mais que mon copain, là-bas, l'est.  
>B. Gryffondor = courageux ... mais certainement pas suicidaire ! Je fuis ! Faut pas abuser non plus !<br>C. Oulala, alors déjà fraudrait que je me trouve dans la forêt interdite, ce qui n'est pas le cas.

**Question 4**: Quel professeur préférez-vous ?

A. Tous les professeurs de Poudlard sont biens. Ils sont compétent et nous apprennent plein de choses. Je n'ai donc pas de préférence.  
>B. Mis à part Rogue et Binns, ils sont tous acceptables. Un peu fou pour certains, parfois plus ou moins incompétent. Mais nous sommes courageux et donc nous ferons face à l'adversité.<br>C. Oh mais j'adoooore McGonagall ! Elle est si bien ! Si compétente ! Si parfaite en tant qu'enseignante ! Et comme directrice de maison... un bijou ! Que dis-je : une oeuvre d'art.

**Question 5**: Si vous aviez le choix, vous rejoindriez l'Ordre du Phénix, les Mangemorts, ou vous seriez comme la Suisse : neutre ?

A. Je serais la Suisse. Le courage est en moi, d'après le choixpeau... il ne m'a, néanmoins, jamais parlé de la folie et de la tendance suicidaire. Les autres peuvent se battre pour moi.  
>B. L'Ordre du Phénix sans hésiter, ainsi nous pourront combattre pour la liberté, pour éliminer le mal qui règne dans notre monde, pour nos vies. Nous serons sans doutes blessé, nous perdrons assurément des êtres chers... nous mourrons, peut être... mais toute guerre à ses pertes à supporter.<br>C. Voldemort. Je suis peut être un Gryffondor mais Voldemort à quand même plus de classe que ce vieux fou de Dumbledore. Nàn ? Mais si mais si !

**Question 6**: A l'âge requis, vous entrez dans l'Ordre du Phénix, et quelques jours après votre arrivée on vous donne une "mission" à effectuer seul... Que penseriez-vous

A. Je ne rejoindrais pas l'ordre, j'ai déjà dis que je serais la Suisse. Mais si vraiment ... alors j'accepterais s'il ne s'agit pas d'une mission suicide.  
>B. Sans hésiter je dis Oui ! Que me l'on propose de faire de l'espionnage, de la reconnaissance ou carrément une mission kamikaze ! Tant que ça fait honneur à mon courage de Gryffondor (ou Gryffondoresque) et que cela aide à détruire Voldemort, je suis tout à fait partant.<br>C. J'accepte mais je demande à ce qu'un autre vienne avec moi, il me servira de bouclier si on se trouve dans une situation quelque peu dangereuse… Les autres de l'Ordre sont tous prêts à y laisser leur peau alors bon…

**Question 7**: Le courage, c'est quoi pour vous ?

A. Une qualité mais pas une nécessité. Enfin... oui mais non. On peut faire preuve de courage mais inutile d'en faire son slogan. Si ?  
>B. Je suis un Gryffondor, moi ! La question ne se pose même pas. Je suis courageux et je le montre !<br>C. Je laisse le soin aux autres d'être courageux. Je suis un Gryffondor... je suis un gentil.

**Question 8**: Vous êtes plusieurs et vous devez vous sortir d'une situation quelque peu dangereuse...

A. Je suis la Suisse, je ne participe à aucun combat, je ne suis donc pas en situation dangereuse ! Arrêtez de m'embêter non mais !  
>B. Je sauve tout le monde, tant pis si ça doit me tuer. Que je trépasse si je faiblis !<br>C. A la guerre comme à la guerre, ma vie avant celle des autres. J'suis trop jeune pour mourir et trop gentil pour souffrir : alors au revoir ! Et puis ... j'm'appelle même pas Potter, NA.

**Question 9**: Ami(e) des Moldus, vous ? Votre avis..

A. Bah oui, pourquoi pas. L'origine ne fait pas le sorcier.  
>B. Votre question laisse à désirer. Bien entendu que je suis leur ami. Et plutôt trois fois qu'une.<br>C. Mon avis est qu'il y a des limites, on peut être Gryffondor sans pour autant être de parfaits petits lions qui sont gentils avec tout le monde. Ca c'est pas pour moi.

**Question 10**: Si vous pouviez repasser sous le choixpeau et changer de maison ... où voudriez vous aller ?

A. Humm, surtout pas Serpentard... Après Serdaige mirait bien... Quoique Poufsouffle est pas mal aussi…  
>B. Gryffondor ! Jamais je ne quitterais Gryffondor. C'est ma raison de vivre. Entouré de gens qui pensent, agissent et sont comme moi.<br>C. Serpentard ça m'irait bien... juste pour voir la différence. Ca reste en tout bien tout honneur, bien évidemment.

Vous avez une majorité de A ?  
>Ah bon ? Vous êtes à Gryffondor ? Depuis tout ce temps ! J'aurais pourtant juré ne jamais vous avoir croisé à Poudlard. Non mais... vous êtes sur hein ?<p>

Vous avez une majorité de B ?  
>Vous êtes parfait. P-A-R-F-A-I-T. Des comme vous il en faudrait plus... ou pas. La perfection agace les gens.<p>

Vous avez une majorité de C ?  
>Oui oui vous êtes un Gryffondor. C'est çaaaaa ! Vous l'êtes autant que Malfoy est roux, que Weasley est brun et que Potter est blond. On dit que c'est beau de rêver mais à votre niveau ... c'est même plus du rêve<p>

* * *

><p><em><strong>Snapou Black reste intéressée pour une éventuelle collaboration avec un autre "Qu'est ce qu'un" ... le sujet qui me tenterait bien serait pour un membre de l'Ordre du Phénix ... à voir ensemble.<strong>_ Si vous l'êtes ... message privé ou ajout direct de mon MSN

Soutch

Snapou Black && Ly'Nane


End file.
